


The FanFic

by purpleprinsess



Category: Nerd Herd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, please don't sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleprinsess/pseuds/purpleprinsess
Summary: Everyone is in love with everyone else in this thing, you've heard of a love triangle?? this is a love square. Maybe one person is straight but they still do gay things. They go to private school, but don't spend much of their time at the private school. It has short chapters because I hate transitions so I just skip the bits I don't want to write.





	1. The Introduction

Jeb was emotionally vulnerable, he felt everything like a hot curling iron to the chest. Not many people knew this about him, mostly because these emotions showed on his face as a blank sea of done-with-life. He looked like he was about to off himself at any given moment. A lot of his teachers at his elite private school had noticed this and tried to have heartfelt discussions with him that always just turned out awkward and uncomfortable and led seb closer to actually offing himself. But if they thought he was in a constant state of emotional anguish they were more likely to be lenient when he inevitably hadn't done his homework, so it wasn't all bad.

Today was a Saturday, that meant that his day started with marching at 8 am prompt, it also meant he looked ridiculous in tartan trousers, a blue jersey, and a Glengarry cap whose only purpose was to make the wearer look like a Scottish biscuit tin. He met up with his friends on the corner of the pitch; despite almost six years of wearing it all of his friends looked gangling and gawky in their marching uniforms. Jeb and his three only friends were commonly referred to as the nerd herd, they were the fuck ups of St Clotilde Private School.

Each of the people in this group had ended up here for different reasons: Jeb because he was slow to join in banter and his words came out clumsy and inarticulate. Blake, whose haircut or fashion sense hadn't changed since year seven, because his interests were just not the same as the masses, and he always took jokes too far, it put people off. Pawrence, who was short and soft spoken, had been forced to the edges as a result of crushing shyness, it had taken him years to feel comfortable even in their mismatched group. The only one here by choice was Rosh; Rosh who was funny and confident and kinda hot. Not that Jeb noticed.

"Hey, bitch" Rosh said by way of greeting, giving Jeb a smile that lit up his entire face and caused the planets to align. Ok, so maybe Jeb noticed a little bit.

Ignoring that comment Jeb said, "Diamagnetic materials are great for levitating objects because they're magnetised when in a field but generate fields opposite to the ones that they're located in. They do this for, like, trains and stuff." He directed this to the entire group, though only Blake actually cared or understood the scientific significance of it. Jeb's first love was magnetism. Sometime last year Blake had challenged Jeb's dedication to magnetism and so Jeb had vowed to never greet any of them without saying something about magnets. He knew that his friends found it annoying but Jeb would defend his undying love for magnets until his dying breath. Which might be soon depending on how annoyed his friends get.

"Okay, yeah," Blake answered, he didn't need to love magnetism, he was just automatically smart at everything, "but surely since diamagnetism happens in every material, then that statemen-"

Rosh interrupted probably because he couldn't bear another conversation about magnetism, "In my dad's town in Japan their mascot is a potato who wears skis called Jagata-kun"

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Potato Boy"

This started a long and meaningless conversation about funny mascots that got them shouted at during drill, but this conversation had built up momentum and an angry bald guy wasn't going to stop that.

Until Pawrence said, "So are you guys still up for tonight?"


	2. The Party in the Council House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is really short, nothing really happens, and there's jealousy. Kinda.

"Tonight" referred to the sneaking out, hiking into the main village, to their friend from the state schools house. Ava Cooper was having a party in the council house she grew up in, the entire estate was basically falling apart and everyone was being rehomed, this was fortunate as it meant they could make as much noise as they wanted and could break anything and it wouldn't really matter, chances were it was already broken to begin with. Her mother and four younger siblings had been ushered out the house for the night, meaning that the teenagers inherited this kingdom. 

They'd arrived at the party late because they'd had to wait until evening registration to sneak out. They hadn't minded because it meant that they could skip the awkward part of the party where nobody is drunk and everyone is reluctant to talk to people they don't know, and being kids from the private school most people didn't know them. 

Rosh had tried to convince the whole group to wear eyeliner, but only Jeb had agreed, mostly because Jeb would do anything that Rosh asked and not even pretend to need convincing. Rosh said the others were being ridiculous, they could sneak out in the middle of the night to get smashed, but wearing eyeliner was too wild for them. It wasn't even like they weren't used to idea of guys wearing makeup, eyeliner was part of Rosh's everyday look, he said it made him look punk rock and let people know straight away of his delinquent tendencies. Secretly Jeb didn’t mind that the others wouldn't wear it, it meant that he got to match just with Rosh, he felt like this gave them a special bond. 

Now Jeb stood in the corner of the room with Blake and watched from under his luscious curls as Rosh and Pawrence got drunk and socialised with literally anyone. Magically Pawrence's shyness decreases as his blood alcohol levels increase, it's actually quite beautiful to watch. Except tonight Jeb was not watching Pawrence; he had his eyes trained on Rosh as he went around the guests flirting with anything that moved, he'd proclaimed his bisexuality about 12 times in the hopes that he'd be making out against the kitchen counter with someone by the end of the evening. And because it was Rosh he probably would be. 

A voice at his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts, "You know you're being crazy obvious, right?" This was Blake, when he drank his jokes got meaner, which was really a challenge because his sober jokes are often bad enough. Jeb decided that his best bet was to feign ignorance and pretend his whole body hadn't gone cold from being read so easily. 

"What?" He said in the stupidest voice he could muster, which wasn't hard, Jeb thought he had a horribly stupid sounding voice. Rosh's voice is low and rich, like dark chocolate, it made Jeb envious but also made him practically melt. 

"You're quite obviously in love with him, it's kinda pathetic, and really fucking gay." Jeb sighed, they'd had conversations like this before, they never got them anywhere and Blake never told Rosh, the whole thing was pointless. 

"You know Blake, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous" Jeb didn’t know better, they're whole group was a little bit in love with Rosh, it was impossible not to be. Jeb knew he was in competition with Blake, neither had any chance with Rosh, he always had his eyes outwards of the group. That didn't make either of them lose hope, or be any nicer to each other. 

"I'm going to go dance" Jeb said, pushing himself off the wall, he had no intention of dancing he just suddenly needed to not be a part of that conversation anymore. He walked through the room to where Rosh was because whenever he didn't know what to do he just went to wherever Rosh was. He found that Blake was following him which was unsurprising, Blake only ever wanted things to take them away from Jeb, tonight that was Rosh's affections. 

When Jeb reached him Rosh proclaimed, "We should organise a game of spin the bottle" 

"You're so thirsty," Jeb said, though he didn't disagree with the idea. 

"It should be thus!" Pawrence slurred, he was worse than Jeb had realised. 

Jeb laughed at him, "Ok, where's Ava? I'll go make it thus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you, I'm not good at writing stuff actually happening, I'm more of a describing the situation kinda girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads hoped you liked that if you share this with LITERALLY ANYONE I will murder you, or more likely drop out of college and never speak to you again. There's more to come I just don't want to give you guys too much at once you know, I've got to keep up suspense.


End file.
